Kept Promises
by tiiinam
Summary: She was shaking as she crashed down onto the floor sobbing in front of the man standing before her.  She couldn't believe what she was hearing.-Scorose one-shot. Not a sad ending, but sad story. R&R please.


**A/N: Alright, Thank you for reading. But I would just like to say, if you are expecting heartbreaking with no happy ending… Find another story, because it will be happier at the end. Thank you so much for reading. And please, I beg you. REVIEW, I would love to know what you thought about this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

She was shaking as she crashed down onto the floor sobbing in front of the man standing before her.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

She had just told him she loved him this morning when he left for work and he kissed her cheek, telling her he would be home for dinner.

He lied.

It was near nine at night and she was furious, thinking he volunteered to work later then necissary again.

He kept taking more shifts so they could save for their wedding. No matter how many times she told him that he was just a first year auror, and working late into the night was unsafe. He refused to listen and told her that he would earn their money.

He told her so many times that he had a partner, someone who would watch his back. Someone who was always there for him. Someone who had been top in their class for DADA at Hogwarts. Someone who had let him down.

Now in front of her brittle body was a strong man. A man she knew well; but never talked to unless required.

A man who came to explain the tragic news.

Her fiancé was dead.

He had been killed by a death eater. One who couldn't say goodbye to the old ways as so many others had.

They had been on a mission, only checking the area around them. Making sure it was safe.

Out of nowhere, a death eater popped up with several others. Throwing curses at the young aurors.

Quickly they turned in order to fight back, and they had been; fighting back.

It was looking like they were winning. They had defeated all but one, or so they thought.

Until one pops out from behind the alley and gets her fiancé. "Avada Kedavra" he shouted. Instantly he dropped to the ground.

His partner tried to stop it, he really did. He shot every curse that could come into his mind, but that could not stop the Death Eater.

She couldn't get off the ground, she felt like her life had been torn apart. Her love was gone, and would never return again.

"Rose," he spoke, "It's my fault. I know it's my fault. I should have been able to stop them, I should have been watching more. Paying attention more. I could have stopped his...d-death." His voice broke as he looked down at the women sobbing so hard her body was shaking.

She looked up at him expecting him to have already left as she was a mess in the middle of the hall at her and her fiancé's flat.

Well, now only her flat she thought as her body shook with more tears streaming down her face.

The man in front of her continued without her permission, "I told them I was the one who needed to tell you. I couldn't let anyone who wasn't there tell you. They would have said it was an accident. But it wasn't, I could have stopped it dammit! My bloody partner would still be here if I could have been quicker, I'm so sorry Ros-" his voice broke at her name. He couldn't be here anymore.

He looked at her red swollen eyes and felt guilt. If he would have been paying attention better he could have helped his mate and partner.

He needed to leave now. He had to be strong for Rose. She had lost her first love, and Scorpius had only lost his best mate and partner Ricky Thomas. He couldn't break down and cry in front of her.

For Merlin sakes, they dated for almost four years. They were going to get married, and he couldn't make her more heart broken by breaking down himself.

He needed to be strong for Ricky.

Ricky and Scorpius had often talked about what they would do if something happened to either of them, several times. Ricky had made Scorpius promise, no matter what happened that he would help Rose get over him.

He asked him, if he could get over his school riverly and help her get on her feet again. Ricky told Scorpius to make sure Rose didn't die along with him. He said he would kill Scorpius from heaven if he ever let that happen.

Scorpius promised to him, so many times that he wouldn't let Rose do that. While laughing and saying if anyone died it would be Scorpius. Because he was always joking around while on the job.

But Ricky just looked at him with an odd look and told him to make sure he kept his promise.

That's what I have to do, Scorpius thought. I have to keep Rose alive, because Ricky died. Not Rose too, plus Ricky would kill me if I let her go with him.

Scorpius pulled Rose unto her feet as he carried her fragile body back to her bed.

He put her in her bed, which now had an empty spot next to her.

She noticed this too soon for her liking and cried even harder, realizing that Ricky will never sleep next to her again.

"I really am sorry, I-we'll get through it.'Night Rose," he had made sure he didn't say goodnight. Because tonight definitely wouldn't be a goodnight. And neither would the next few months be.

Rose had sat in her bed, her legs pulled to her chest. Trying to regulate her breathing.

When she got like this there was only one person who could stop her. And that one person wasn't there anymore.

She once again realized she was alone. Her love gone, forever. She sobbed until her eyes were completely dry and the sun was coming up.

She hated that the sun was up. Her fiancé was dead, and the sun was shining. She did not feel like smiling, she felt like crawling back into her safe hole and crying more.

The more she thought about it, the more she was desperate to say goodbye one last time.

She was just about to break down yet again when there was a knock on her door. Unsure whether or not she wanted to answer it, she carefully peaked out the door.

The whole Weasley and Potter clan were standing outside her door. She reluctantly opened the door.

Seconds later she was hit with a mass of red hair people giving her hugs and words of comfort.

"Hunny, it will get better. I promise."

"We're always here for you."

"He was a great man."

The comments just keep flowing in. She feels overwhelmed all over again. She feels like hiding in her bedroom and wallowing where Ricky should be lying.

She lets them visit, but stays a distant away from them. She eventually asks for everyone to leave.

Since she got less than an hour of sleep last night and it was only seven AM.

For the rest of the day she gets varies of visitors, and after awhile decided to shut down.

She shut her door, with a note saying she needed to be alone.

After her first day she slowly drifts into sleep until the next.

And that's when she hears it.

A knock, on her front door.

She's not sure whether she wants to answer it or not. But when she looks to see who it is, she sees Scorpius. With a cup of tea, chocolate and movies.

"I made a promise, and I intent to keep it," were the only words out of his mouth.

She merely nods as response, unsure if her voice will work from the crying of the night before.

For the next three months Scorpius visits Rose every day after work. He always comes bringing a different movie, and some kind of snack.

She never talks full sentences, but small phrases.

They never sit on the same couch, but opposites facing each other.

Sometimes when Rose doesn't cry that day she has conversations with her old enemy from Hogwarts.

She finds it incredible how they hated each other so much while in school. The only reason she ever became civil with him was because of Ricky. They had been best mates in Gryffindor while she stayed away, in the Ravenclaw crowd and her family.

She now understands how Ricky used to talk so highly about Scorpius. How such a great man he was.

Because he never forced her to talk about Ricky. But he also never let her forget him, or just go numb like she wanted to.

For the most of the time Rose went to work like a zombie. No emotion, unless Scorpius was around.

Everyone had noticed, except Rose herself and Scorpius. Neither had noticed the change in both of them.

After almost two years since Ricky's death Rose and Scorpius had become almost inseperatable.

Rose depended on the weekly visits from Scorpius on Monday, Wednesdays, and Saturdays.

He was her Rock. Something she needed to hold on to and have every night.

Where Scorpius didn't need a rock, but needed to be needed. He needed to feel if he wouldn't always let people down. Something he had felt after Ricky's death.

So after almost two years of the death, Rose and Scorpius started to fall in love, without knowing it.

One night Scorpius came over to Roses flat, with a new movie and tea.

"I've got such a good movie tonight, Rose." Scorpius called into the flat when he let himself in with his key.

"You always say that Scor. Yet for some reason I haven't actually seen a really good movie in over a year," she responded.

"I know but this one had potential, really!"

She humphed in response as she took her spot on the couch next to Scorpius. A new spot that had become hers about a year ago.

She smiled up at him while he put his arm around her in a comforting way.

Something that had become regular.

"Would you want to know what I've been hearing from people the last few days? Not just people, but also the daily profit," Scorpius asked her.

"Do you suppose I even want to know?" He laughed at her bluntness as she nested her head into the crook of his shoulder.

"I just think you may want to know."

"Alright," she sighed, "tell me."

"Well lately I've been hearing rumors," he started out cautiously, "That you and I h-have started dating."

His faced flushed something that did not happen often for Malfoy's, while waiting in anticipation for her response.

Her eyes fluttered open when she looked up at him, "So? Let people think and say what they want. What we have does not need a description from others."

"Well... Rosie, I was- uh- wondering if you...uh wanted to be my g-girlfriend." It amazed both of them at the unevenness of his voice.

Her smile faltered for only a second. She weighed her options in her mind.

It had been almost two years since the murder of her first loved. She deserved to be happy didn't she? And Scorpius made her happy.

She thought back to her Uncle Georges talk with her a month after Ricky was killed.

How he told her all of the pain he had went through when his twin brother died in the battle. How he thought he could never be happy again, until he talked with Angelica. He thought he didn't deserve to be happy, until she convinced him otherwise. George told Rose how she would find someone else who made her happy, and one who made her feel safe.

That someone was now Scorpius.

She looked at him and thought of Ricky, how maybe she should be lonely again. Not be happy anymore.

But she thought of how Ricky told her that his favorite thing about her was her smile and how her eyes twinkled when she threw her head back and laughed.

She needed to be happy again. For Ricky. For her.

Rose answered Scorpius in the most unrose way possible.

She kissed him.

It was short and sweet, but enough to let Scorpius know it was a yes. He smiled at her, thinking of how different their relationship could have been.

He silently thanked Ricky for making him make that promise. He was sad his partner left, but thankful Ricky helped him find the love of his life.

Ricky looked down at his love, smiling at Scorpius. He knew she was happy again. He knew he was not the love of her life anymore. He knew she wouldn't be hurt again. But most of all, he knew Scorpius had kept his promise.

**A/N: Please, please review. Tell me if my writing is crummy and needs a lot of improvement, or if you think I did a fantastic job. Just something please, I would love to know what you thought of the plot line and everything else. Thank you for reading. That is fantastic, check out my other stories if you enjoyed this!**


End file.
